


Brothers & Sisters

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Brothers & Sisters

It had probably not been her big brother's intention to make Davina happy with his gift, but she was delighted.

It was beautiful.

Of course, the grass snake managed to escape after a few days but it did not stop her from worshipping him that little bit more.


End file.
